And this is how we play ball
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to watch them play baseball. But what if Jacob doesnt want to go? How far would Nessie go to convince him? Either this will end up good, or bad... with little twists in the middle... Thanks for reading! Now a full story!
1. Chapter 1

**And this is how we play ball…**

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad. Twoshot.

Pairings: same as always

* * *

Nessie's POV

It was Saturday and Aunt Alice saw that it was going to be a stormy day today at Forks, 60 degrees with thundershowers late in the afternoon; drizzles coming in at night. This meant one thing, baseball—Cullen Style.

I had invited Jacob to watch us play baseball, and if he wants too, he can play with us. It's going to be an interesting afternoon.

"Oh Nessie!" That's my Aunt Alice, the fashion guru, making her way towards me all dressed up and ready to play. She was wearing a white short sleeved button front baseball jersey decorated with the classic pin stripe and red edges that said "Cullen" in big bold capital letters on the front. She had white under armors on. For her bottoms, she wore classic pin stripe baseball pants with the number 18 on the back representing her date of birth. On top of her head, was a baseball cap with the letter "C" on the side and "Cullen Baseball" in script on the front, perfectly positioned not to mess her hair up. She slipped on red and white cleats to finish off her look.

I saw in her hands that she was carrying the exact same outfit and I guess that it was for me. She laid it on my bed. It wasn't exactly the exact same replica because instead of a number 18, it was a number 10 printed on the back—my birth date. I looked at her and she looked so innocent, with a smug on her face, batting her eyelashes.

"You're expecting me to wear that aren't you?" I questioned. She sat down on the edge of my bed and stroked the fabric of the shirt.

"Well, yes. It was custom made for Team Cullen." She looked at me willingly.

"What happened to the other 30 "Custom Made" baseball outfits I have in my closet?"

"That was—outdated Renesmee. This is—present time." At the same time, my mom walked in, wearing the exact same outfit as Aunt Alice had, and what I would be wearing. She had her beautiful brunette locks worn down though, having the number 13 on the back of her pants I assumed. "See! Your mom is wearing it too!"

"Yeah, after 3 hours of you begging!" She added sitting next to her sister-in-law. "Just wear it honey. It's only for a day. Next time, the outfit design will change anyways."

"Now that's the spirit Bella!" Aunt Alice got up. "Come on Bella. I need to do your make up." She said as she grabbed my mom out of the door, mom groaned.

"What the heck." I gave up. I changed into the "custom made" Team Cullen outfit and checked myself in the mirror. "I don't look half bad."

"Nah. You always look good."

I jumped and checked who was at the door.

Jacob Black.

He was leaning against my door frame, looking as sexy as ever. Damn that hot body that always made my heart beat faster as my blood gradually flows faster through my veins. He was showing his perfect pearls—the best smile I have seen in my entire 5 years of life. Those eyes, glistening like my skin under the radiating sun, such a charmer.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for startling me!" I added a smug.

"You're welcome." He replied walking over to my bed and throwing himself in it. He lay there for awhile, while I was trying to fix my hair under the baseball cap so it looked as perfect as my mom's.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Why can't I just stay here and guard the place? You know, just to be on the safe side?" He said sitting up.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was nervous. I touched my hand to his face.

_What are you so nervous about?_

"Nothing. I just don't want to… leave this place unsecured. You never know."

That was a lame excuse. "Oh come on Jake! Please? For me?" Adding a little puppy dog pout at the end. "It'll be fun!"

"Nessie! Stop doing that!" He slammed his body back on the bed again.

"Do what?" I asked completely confused.

He groaned, hiding his face under a pillow.

"Jacob!" I yelled impatiently knowing that my pouty thing is working, again. "Why are you hiding under the pillow?"

"Because! You're infamous 'Nessie-wolf-pout'! You know that I can't refuse is right." He moved to look the other direction. "That is why I prefer not to choose to look at you."

That's it.

Plan B.

I took his muscular arms into mine and quickly dug my teeth unto his skin. He squealed in pain, retreated his arm away from me and jumped out of the bed rubbing the part where I bit him. Lucky for him I don't have venom in my system.

"Nessie! What'd you do that for!?!" He managed to ask in between pain whilst rubbing my teeth marks. Opps.

"Well, you didn't want to go! Come on Jake! It's going to be interesting I can assure you that!" I crawled across the bed and stood in front of him taking his newly vampire bitten hand, rubbing the part gently trying to sooth the pain.

"Ugh! Fine!" He grabbed my hand and stormed out of the room.

"Stupid Frikkin 'Nessie pout'." He muttered under his breath while we walked down the stairs.

I grinned in victory.

* * *

**So… what did you think of it?**

**Tell me okay?**

**Thank you!**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is how we play ball…**

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad.

Pairings: same as always

* * *

Bella's POV

We were all geared up for the upcoming baseball game. Everyone was in the living room waiting for Nessie and Jacob to come down. It has been hours, technically just minutes but felt like hours, since they started to argue whether Jacob should come or not. I was getting so worried.

"Edward, what are they talking about up there?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Bella, love, don't worry. Jacob feels uncomfortable about watching Nessie play baseball. He doesn't want to see her get hurt or any of that. Jacob's being protective, just like me, to you and our daughter." He smiled as I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on lips, which later on turned out to be a make out session.

"Eww! That's just gross bro! Rent a hotel room or something! I'll even reserve it for you." Emmett suggested as he walked by. "Hold on." He raised a finger to stop us from saying anything and sat on the love seat, took his phone out from his pocket and dialed some number.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edward asked. Suddenly, the house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Esme called gliding down the stairs towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hotel Cullen?" Emmett answered on the other line casually. Edward and I chuckled as he dragged me with him to his piano.

"Emmett? What are you up to?" Esme inquired, shooting Emmett a grimy look.

"Well Bella and Edward needed a room a while ago so I decided to request one for two, preferably a king sized bed. Yup!" Emmett responded nonchalantly.

"That's it. I'm done with your childish games." Esme hung up the phone and retreated back upstairs to her room.

"Oh well! I guess they were booked." Emmett said heading towards the door. "See you later love birds!" And he was gone.

I was sitting on the piano bench next to Edward, while he plays my lullaby. We could hear Alice and Rosalie bickering whether they should wear bloody red lipstick or just plain lip gloss. Nessie and Jacob were still upstairs talking.

Jasper and Emmett were outside throwing the baseball back and forth when suddenly, we hear a crash through the window. I looked over and saw pieces of glass everywhere and a baseball lying on the floor. Jasper and Emmett were looking at the broken window with disturbed looks.

"Someone's going to be in big trouble when Esme—" Edward started but was cut off by none other than Esme herself.

"I heard a crash, what did—" Esme's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "EMMETT! JASPER! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes ma'am," They both said in unison.

"We should get out of here." Edward suggested which actually was not a bad idea. Unless you want to be grounded for life, never _ever_ destroy Esme's house.

We walked towards the door seeing two very depressed vampires.

"Sorry bros. See you after a century." Edward laughed.

"Not funny Edward. She's probably going to take my Wii away and Emmett's jeep." Jasper added.

"Oh! What if you send tranquil waves over Esme so she won't have to ground us?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure! Why not! And then she finds out and gets even more pissed and kicks us out of this house! Perfect plan Emmett!" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Want me to call the hospital and reserve a room for you?" I snickered.

"Good one love." Edward held me closer and kissed my hair.

"Fine! Leave us this way! Go ahead and live your happy lives!" Emmett stormed off inside.

"Oh we will!" Edward yelled before the door was shut closed.

"Do you wanna peek through the window and see what's going on?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hell yeah! Come on!" We ran to the window together. Thankfully it was easy since the Cullen's or _our_ house is surrounded with windows.

"What were you two thinking!?!" Esme screeched at Emmett and Jasper who were on the coach, with their head down.

"Well—" Emmett tried to respond.

"That's right! I know what you two were thinking! You weren't thinking at all! That's what you're thinking!" (A/N: I heard this from some TV show, I forgot though)

"I doubt they even have brains." Edward whispered. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Shut up and listen."

"Mom, we are really, truly, terribly sorry. We didn't mean too."Jasper apologized. "We promise to fix that window as soon as possible."

"What!?! Fix the window? As soon as possible!?! Jasper! Come on! We have a game to play!" Emmett argued.

"Dude! Just say yes!" Jasper insisted.

"Fine! We'll fix it. But can we please, please, please do it after the game?" Emmett pleaded, kneeling down on the floor, trying his best imitation of a puppy dog pout.

"Ok that's kinda pathetic." I said.

"I thought you said to shut up and listen! So that's why I shut up and listen!" Edward reminded me and I shot him a dirty look.

"I am now going to shut up and listen." He stated, defeated. I smiled.

"Ok. Remember, after the game. Do you hear me?" Esme said with authority.

"Yes ma'am." They both answered in harmony with a sigh as Esme went back to whatever she was doing before the incident happened.

Edward and I went back in the house only to find Jasper and Emmett bickering about who was at fault.

"It was your entire fault!" They both hollered.

"No it wasn't!" They said in unison again.

"Edward, Bella, you tell him it wasn't me!" And again.

Edward just dragged me over to the love seat and placed me on his lap.

"Admit it was your fault." They said together again.

"I will not!" And again.

The bickering continued on and on and on when I saw Jacob, defeat written all over his face, dragging a giggling Nessie down the stairs.

Edward laughed. "Nicely done Nessie!"

"Thanks dad!"

"What happened?" I asked completely out of the loop.

"Stupid frikkin' Nessie pout." Jacob muttered as he let go of Nessie's arm and stormed off to the kitchen.

"What's he so mad about?" I turned to my daughter for an answer.

"Let's just say I won again." A smile plastered all over her face. That's my girl. "What happened _here_?" She inquired obviously wondering why her two uncles were arguing.

"Let's just say they destroyed your grandma's house?" Edward stated.

An 'O' was formed by Nessie's lips.

"It's time!" Alice yelled on top of the stairs with Rosalie trailing behind her.

"Don't you want to know what happened with these two?" I asked them pointing at their husbands.

"Nah. Alice already clued me in." Rosalie smiled. "Why do you think we stayed in my room the whole time?"

"Smart." Edward agreed.

* * *

There we go!

This was going to be a two shot but I couldn't make it a two shot so… yeah!

Hope you like it!

'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

And this is how we play ball…

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad.

Pairings: same as always

* * *

Nessie's POV

Victory was mine again. I had convinced Jacob to come and watch us play baseball. What a wonderful day it is.

"Seriously! It's time!" Aunt Alice called loudly that Jacob flinched and almost dropped the plate, full of pasta, that he was holding. It wouldn't have been pretty since Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had just been punished for destroying Granny's window. We try to be a lot careful around Granny's expensive collection.

"Come on Jake! We'll be riding in Uncle Emmett's Jeep!" I exclaimed. I quickly took the plate from him and set it down the countertop, grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside. A piece of pasta was dangling down his mouth. "Would you please suck that in already?"

"I like to savor every single strand of pasta as much as possible Nessie." He answered as I rolled my eyes and skipped to mom's side.

"Are you ready Jake?" My mom asked Jacob who still had a quarter of pasta left hanging in the corner of his mouth. I snickered silently hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Thanks Nessie! I appreciate the laughter. And no, I am not yet ready." He said monotonously and finally sucked in what's left of the pasta.

"Don't worry Jake, it wouldn't be that bad. Nessie's a pretty good player! You should see her run after the ball! She's even quicker than her dad!" My mom complimented and I blushed. Curse these human genes my mom had to give me!

"Well, let's just see about that." My dad added from behind, making his way towards mom. "I believe that _I'm_ the fastest runner?" He chuckled dropping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok dad. Whatever you say!" I giggled.

"Is everyone ready?" Grandpa Carlisle asked carrying all the baseball equipment.

"ROCK ON!" Uncle Emmett called from the top of his Jeep causing everyone to laugh at him except for Aunt Rosalie who had climbed next to him and gave him a good smack.

"Owwwww! Rosalie! What the hell was that for?" He asked in pain.

"I don't know. For being stupid probably? Now let's hurry!"

Jacob and I walked to the Jeep climbing to the back seat. Uncle Emmett was already positioned in the driver's seat with Aunt Rosalie next to him. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice joined us in the back seat. All the equipment was already set to go in the back of the jeep. All the other boys plus my mom decided that it would be better if they did some warming up and ran to the field instead of walking. It was faster that way anyway.

"Bye! Emmett, drive slowly. Remember, Nessie's riding with you." My dad warned Uncle Emmett who seemed like he was in another world. He was just staring out into space—a blank look on his face.

"EMMETT!" My dad yelled louder than necessary causing Uncle Emmett to jolt back to reality.

"PI EQUALS MC SQUARED!" He answered back and everyone chuckled, mainly because he had said it wrong.

"I know I'm no Einstein but isn't it supposed to be E=MC2 or Pi=3.14159?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. But what do you expect mutt, he's Emmett." Aunt Rosalie suggested with a wide grin.

"Oh shut up! Have faith in me Edward. May the force be with you." Uncle Emmett responded. "Now hurry before we beat you there. Buckle in everyone and get ready for the ride of your lifetime."

My dad took off with my mom and before we knew it, they were gone through the shadowy forest.

"What does he mean by 'the ride of your lifetime'"? Jacob asked.

"He means sit back, relax, and enjoy." I answered getting comfortable in the seat. This is going to be a long day.

I touched Jacob's hand lightly. _Do you want to see something interesting later on? _I asked him.

"Sure sure. Depends on what though."

_Let's just say, it involves my dad, and a baseball. _I replied with a smug on my face.

* * *

There's chapter 3!!!

I kinda rushed in this one... but i still hope that it's good!

baseball scene is coming up next! yey! finally!

tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading!

Have a cullentastic day! =)


	4. Chapter 4

And this is how we play ball…

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad.

Pairings: same as always

* * *

Bella's POV

"Could they be any slower?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

We had been waiting for a while now and they weren't here yet. Jasper and Carlisle had been warming up and getting in tune with their bats. Weird, I know.

"Relax Edward. You said they're almost here didn't you?" I asked him. "A minute ago you said you could hear their thoughts. Plus, you told Emmett to slow down so I'm guessing he's driving 70 miles per hour?"

He chuckled. "So now you _love_ driving fast?"

"Seeing as I'm a vampire, of course I do." I replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

I turned around and quickly caught the baseball that was about to hit me. Ahhh… I love being a vampire.

"Sorry Bella. I was aiming for Edward." Emmett's booming voice called from across the field as Edward ran and tackled him to the ground.

Esme was already next to Carlisle trying to set up the bases. Rosalie and Jasper where trying to break up Edward and Emmett, while Alice was in her own little world trying to figure out when it was safe to play yet.

Renesmee and Jacob where making their way towards me. I could see the hesitance on Jacob's face as he was being dragged by Renesmee.

"Surely you are not afraid of a baseball are you Jake?" I asked him.

"No! Of course not!"

"Yeah, sure, uhu." My daughter replied. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get ready for the game and stretch a little bit." She laughed and jogged towards her grandparents.

"What's going on?" I inquired when we were alone but I can guess Edward listening to Jacob's thoughts. This involved his daughter so it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Nothing Bells."

"You're worried."  
"Pssh… No! What am I worried about?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Jacob Black. You know you can't hide anything from me! Now tell me what's going on or I'll be forced to call Edward over!"

"Fine! Geez Bella! I didn't know vampires were so demanding!"

"I'm waiting?"

"Well, I was just worried that, you know…" He trailed off looking at his massive feet.

"That she'll get hurt?"

He nodded.

"Jacob. Nessie has been playing baseball ever since she was just a little girl! Not once had she gotten hurt except when she runs and trips but then she gets up and runs again! She's a strong girl! She's half vampire for goodness sakes! There is nothing to worry about!"

"She tripped!?! See!"

"You are so overprotective! You don't have to worry about a thing Jake. She'll be perfectly fine. I promise."

He looked over at Nessie who was doing her warm up with Jasper, trying to get her swing right. "You promise?"

I sighed. "Yes."

I looked up at the sky and saw rainclouds rolling by. "I'm thinking the time is almost here."

There was a thunder and we heard the signal. "Guys! It's time!" Alice yelled informing everyone who was now running towards the field.

We had divided into teams. Team 1 consisting of: Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Team 2 includes: Me, Jasper, Renesmee and Emmett. Esme decided to become the umpire with the help of Jacob because we vampires usually like to cheat.

"Are you ready to get beaten, love?" Edward asked hugging me from behind.

"Oh no. I'm ready to beat _you_!" I turned around facing him.

"Let's just see about that." A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Remember Edward, I've got Renesmee on my team!" I stuck my tongue at him and walked away.

"YES! NESSIE IS ON MY FREAKIN' TEAM!" Emmett screamed as he danced around the field earning another smack from Rosalie.

"Sorry babe! But I'm going to beat your ass!" He said earning another smack from her.

"Oww! What is this? Smack Emmett day? Give me a bat! We are batting first!"

"Why is he so excited about having Nessie on his team?" Jacob asked me.

"Nessie's a beast. You haven't seen her play haven't you?"

"No."

"Well, you're gonna find out soon then!"

"Places everyone!" Esme called.

Alice was pitcher and Emmett was already on his stance, his bat ready to swing. Everyone was ready, quite excited for the game.

Alice was about to throw the ball when she stopped.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

We walked towards her in worry. Everyone was circling around her. We were all anxious, worried.

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Alice cried.

Everyone stood there, frozen.

* * *

Cliffy!!!

Yesh!

I'm done with this chapter!

R&R!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

And this is how we play ball…

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad.

Pairings: same as always

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT…

* * *

Bella's POV

I saw ten faces shocked, twenty eyes widened, and ten mouths hanging, all for the same reason: the fear of knowing Alice's vision.

I had immediately stretched my shield around everyone, fearing that danger would be coming.

I turned to Edward and asked him, "What did she see? Can you tell?"

He shook his head in frustration. "I can't get anything out of her but shoes and clothes."

I was beginning to be frightened. Could this be another replay of what had happened to me that had involved James and his coven?

Edward suddenly realized the similarity of both scenes, so he quickly ran to my side and held me close. He had also instructed Jacob to be ready to phase and protect Renesmee, in case something happens, which I pray that nothing would.

We saw Alice shake her head vigorously and we all took a closer step. We looked like dogs, waiting for a treat from our master.

"Woah!" Alice squeaked. "Why is everyone so close to me?"

"Alice, tell us. What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Can everyone take one step back first?" Alice asked as we all gave her some space. "Thank you. Bella, you can remove the shield. It will be fine."

"Alice. Would you cut to the chase already?" Edward demanded.

"Everything will be perfectly fine, after we have a team meeting! Now!" She yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Edward asked curiously.

"Ugh! Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie, just come with me please!"

They all ran to the forest and the rest of us who were left behind just stood there.

"What do you think they are talking about in here?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Alice won't tell us and neither would Edward." I answered.

"Is there something wrong Momma?" Renesmee asked with fear in her eyes.

"It'll be alright baby. It'll be alright."

Alice's POV

We were in the middle of the forest now and we were standing in a circle.

"Alice! Would you please just tell us what the hell is going on?" Edward asked me.

"_I am! That's why I brought you here."_

"Then say it! Now! And would you please stop thinking about that sneaky, creeper fox?"

"Guys…" Rosalie said in a whisper but we can hear her loud and clear. I ignored her.

"I believe that his name is Swiper!" I snapped at him.

"Guys…" Rosalie said a little louder.

"He tried to steal the tissue, the lollipop and the sticker too! And Renesmee was watching it too!"

"Guys!" Rosalie screamed at our faces. "Alice! Tell us the damn vision already!"

"Oh! That. It wasn't very clear at first because I was thinking that it had involved either Nessie or Jacob. But then it got clearer at the very end and then I saw Bella with mud all over her shirt, NO THANKS TO YOU EDWARD!"

"That's the emergency?" Rosalie asked through clenched teeth and fist.

"Now, calm down Kitty. I'm sure that Alice, "Carlisle looked at me, "has a very good explanation as to why she called us here."

"Oh yeah! Of course I do. Well, uhm, it was mostly me trying to rip Edward into pieces and hiding them. But other than that, everything is fine."

"You tried to what?" Edward asked.

"You ruined Bella's shirt! So I just wanted to warn you not to do anything stupid! Do you hear me?" I warned him.

"Don't you think you are over reacting Alice?" He asked.

"_No I'm not! You were warned Edward." _

"Okay that's it. Let's go back." Carlisle suggested. "And there will be no tearing each other apart. Do you hear me?"

"Yes father." We said in unison as Edward ran back to the field with us trailing behind him.

Bella's POV

"It's been a while. What do you think they are doing in there?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Ripping each other's throats probably?" Jacob suggested as Emmett gave him a high five.

"That's not funny." Edward said coming into view.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"Alice got mad because she had a vision of me throwing mud at you because of reasons she doesn't know at all. It either involved Nessie or the mongrel." He explained sending a glare at Jacob.

"Geez. I don't even know what I will be doing!" Jacob defended himself.

"Anyway, Alice saw herself tearing me into pieces and hiding my limbs far away from here." Edward continued as I gasped.  
"Damn! That little pixie is a lot more vicious than I thought!" Jacob said.

Oh you have no idea Jacob. No idea.

Nessie's POV

I dragged Jacob to the side after hearing Aunt Alice's vision.

"Do you think it involves me and my little stunt?" I asked him.

"Probably. Are you still doing it?"

"Yes but I don't want it to go that far!"

"It would be a nice laugh!"

"Jacob!" I said playfully smacking him on the chest. It had hurt a little bit due to his rock hard muscles.

"Maybe just a little bit aggressive. Not too much so it won't end up badly." He suggested.

"So, got anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He grinned.

* * *

Yey yey yey!

I actually updated something!

Lol!

Soooo… this probably sucked really badly!

Tell me what you think about it.

I'll make it up next time.

R&R!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

And this is how we play ball…

Summary: Nessie invites Jacob to come and watch the Cullens play baseball during a thunderous day at Forks. Either this will end up good, or bad.

Pairings: same as always

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT…

* * *

Bella's POV

Nessie pulled Jacob to the side and I got a little worried. Were they plotting something against Edward? Alice? Me? I got curious.

"Edward, what are the kids talking about?" I asked him.

"Since when did that dinosaur become a kid?" He playfully joked.

"Edward! Listen to them. Now."

I tapped my foot impatiently as he was trying to read their thoughts. He looked like he was in pain, like he was about to rip a cute bunny rabbit into a million pieces that you wouldn't be able to distinguish whether it was a rabbit or a mouse.

"All they are talking about is Nessie going for a jog tomorrow morning…" He stopped, trying to listen for more.

"And?" I asked, irritated.

"Something about baking a cake for the pack…"

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes. Nessie just said, 'Dad will you please get out of my…' Oh." Edward stopped and looked at me. "I think she knows I'm reading her mind."  
I gave him a smack on the head and told him to go to his team before _I_ rip him to pieces instead of Alice doing it.

"Hey mom! Are we actually gonna start to play now?" Nessie called from behind me, a smile stretched across Jacob's face.

"Yes we are." I eyed Jacob suspiciously, then Nessie, then back to Jacob. "So, what are you kids up to?"

"Nothing mom. Just planning for the weekends."

"Hey Ness! Come here! We need to talk!" Emmett yelled from across the field, as Nessie was gone in a flash.

"So what are you_r really_ planning?" I asked Jacob when Nessie was far away from us.

"Nothing Bells! You're so paranoid!" He laughed.

"Very funny Jake." I said. "I know you're planning something. I just don't know what."  
"Seriously Bells. You're freaking out over nothing! You want me to sing you a song about you being so paranoid about Edward getting ripped into pieces?"

"Uhm let's see…"

"Ok! Here I go!" And then he started to sing. "I got the most of all the stress…"

I screamed at his ear so loud that I had probably separated Canada from the United States. Everyone turned to look at us, confused, terrified, that something bad had just happened to cause me to yell and break every piece of china in Esme's house.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Jacob yelled back at me. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO CALM YOUR NERVES AND NOW MY EAR DRUMS ARE FRIGHTENED THEY DON'T WANT TO WORK ANYMORE!"

"What happened?" Nessie asked from across the field.

"He was getting on my last nerve! It's ok! Nothing bad happened. Continue with what you are doing." I replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Jacob yelled.

"I SAID I LIKE YOUR HAIR TODAY." I lied.

"OH THANKS!"

"Guys!" Alice yelled. "We've got about an hour until the thunderstorms stop. So all of you better hurry and get your butts in the field."

I then grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him to the home plate.

"YOU STAY HERE AND HELP ESME BE UMPIRE OK?" I yelled at Jacob's ear.

"I can hear now Bells. No need to scream anymore." He replied with anger.

Edward's team was up to bat first. Renesmee wanted to be pitcher and she got her wish. Jasper was first base, Emmett was second, and I was third. We lacked some positions but it didn't matter. We're vampires for heaven's sake! We can play a game of baseball with only two people in each team and we'd be able to score.

"Mom!" Nessie called, motioning for me to come over. "Can you _please_ block all of your minds?"

"Renesmee, whatever you are planning…" I didn't get a chance to answer as she cut me off, whispering something in my ear.

After she finished explaining to me her plan, I cracked up so hard that I was on the ground rolling.

"Bella. What happened?" Edward called from across the field.

"Nothing. Oh nothing! Let's just continue with the game." I then ran to third base, still holding my laughter, as I stretched my shield over everyone, blocking their thoughts from Edward.

"Ready to loose Dad?" Nessie said to her father.

"Yeah sure." Edward laughed. And then he stopped. I think he realized that I had just used my shield. He glanced at me quickly as if he was asking if everything was alright.

And then it hit him. Literally. Fifty meatballs started flying towards his direction. It seemed like there where six baseball pitching machine but there wasn't any. It was just six vampires throwing them at the speed of light. Jacob decided to just sit and watch and film the whole thing.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled, trying to shield his face with his arms.

"Just having fun Daddy!" Nessie giggled and threw more meatballs.

"We call it _Operation Throw Meatballs at Edward Until He Gets Annoyed."_ Emmett shouted. "Ugh! Who planned this little shenanigan?"

"Wasn't me! I just come up with the names." Emmett replied.

"Hi!!!" Nessie threw a meatball at him and waved her hands up in the air.

"Well I am officially annoyed so would you quit it now!?!" Edward yelled. "I can't believe you Renesmee! Last time it was acorns, now meatballs!?!"

Emmett gave Nessie a high five as everyone continued laughing and throwing meatballs at him.

"STOP!" Edward screamed at the top of his voice that that ground shook a little bit. "Thank you." He then said calmly, shaking the meatballs off his shirt. "It's a good thing sardines weren't involved."

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett sang from the top of the tree that was close to the home plate.

Edward looked up and froze in place, "And I spoke too soon." And after he had said that, Emmett had poured a bucket of sardines over him.

"EMMETT!"

"See you bro!" And he took off, heading East, Edward trailing behind him.

"Why are you running after me and not Nessie!?! It was her plan!" We heard Emmett scream.

"You influenced her to! Now come back here!" Edward replied.

"Well that was interesting." Jacob said, making his way over with the camera in his hands.

"Did you get it all on tape?" Nessie asked.

"Yups! I'm hearing YouTube!" He laughed. "And hey! I thought you said something about your dad and baseballs. Not meatballs!"  
"Oh really? I said that? My bad!"

"Well I'm guessing baseball is a no no again this time huh?" Alice asked.

"Sorry Aunt Alice." Nessie apologized, putting on her puppy dog face. "But you gotta admit. Last time was nothing compared to this."

"Yeah!" Jasper pumped his fist in the air. "Next time, think Chinese food."

"Ok ok. Fun's over." Esme interrupted. "We better clean this up. Hurry now."

"At least this gives me an excuse to rip their heads out tonight." Alice said. "They ruined perfectly good baseball clothing. How could they!" She stomped her foot, then laughed.

We all started to clean up our mess and loaded them in the cars.

"So, when do you think the next thunderstorm would be?" Jacob asked Alice.

"I'm seeing… tomorrow?" She responded.

"Perfect." Nessie put on her best evil smirk and laughed evilly like a mad scientist that had just created a contraption.

*Next day* Still Bella's POV

We were all sitting in the living room, relaxing, as Emmett and Edward came in the doors. Emmett's hands were tied behind his back with a chain.

"Sorry we took so long. We ended up in Florida. It was somewhat cloudy there but we knew we had to come back." Edward said as if it was no problem. "I just stopped at the hardware store and purchased some chains and a padlock. We'll be back in a few moments."

They made their way to the kitchen as Emmet turned and mouthed 'Help me!'

"Florida?" Jacob asked.

"Don't ask please." Rosalie sighed. "Let's just help Emmett."

We walked to the kitchen and saw Emmett chained down to the kitchen island. Edward was standing there, trying to cook something.

"Edward, can I please have the key?" I asked him calmly.

He dug around his pocket searching for it, and then handed it to me. I tossed it to Jasper who unlocked him and Jacob helped Emmett get out of the chains.

"Damn it Edward!" Emmett cursed. "Why me?"

"I don't know. It's fun." Edward smirked.

"Well you wanna see fun? I'll show you fun…"

"Guys!" Alice came in the kitchen with a smile on her face. "It's time!"

Emmett smirked and ran out to the doors with Nessie and Jacob as Edward clenched his fists.

"Not again."

* * *

**THE END**

Well, this surely isn't the best chapter or ending at all.

I seriously have no idea how this little chapter came to be.

But yeah, here it is!

I'm pretty sure this is crappy and is very confuzzling.

Tell me what you think of it.

Need reviews… :)


End file.
